


Anything You Can Do

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [44]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Backstory, Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always a competition between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the prompt: You want so much, it makes you sorry.

* * *

           It was always a competition between them, through the Academy and the ranks of their respective squads. Hiyori drew first blood by being accepted into the advanced kido class but Shinji quickly outpaced her by graduating Academy and learning the name of his zanpakuto first. She was named a seated officer first – but only, he protested, because a particularly rough month had left the 12th division _needing_ new seated officers. He grinned as she watched, eyes narrowed, while he stepped over her and made both vice-captain and then captain in swift order.  
   
           "You'll see," she'd sworn after Captain Hikifune had officially named her vice captain. "I'm not just going to catch up, I'm gonna surpass you."  
   
           "Dumbass," he'd spat right back at her, refusing to let on that he was maybe kind of secretly a little proud of her accomplishment. "I'm already a captain. What are you gonna beat me to?"  
   
           Every time he sees her pull the hollow mask over her face he remembers that conversation and shivers.

* * *


End file.
